


Awkward friends

by whtvr



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Soulmates, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvr/pseuds/whtvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has gone to Ireland after the revelation of Gordon's abuse and is now coming back to the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward friends

**Author's Note:**

> Right. This is my first attempt to write something robron related. Feel free to tell me if you like it or not. No offense taken if you hate it. It was stuck in my head so i had to write it.

Aaron stared at the phone thinking if he should text anyone that he was coming back home… or at least considering it. He quickly changed his mind realizing how his mum would probably make a big fuss about it and making everyone come to the Woolpack to “be there” for him.

The last two weeks made him think things through and how he needed to move on. After a couple of days in Ireland, he decided to go and visit some mate in London. He couldn’t take anymore of the polite conversations and the constant fake smile he had to put on his face everyday. Although with family, some of them whom he couldn’t even remember their names, yet he felt alone, keeping to pretend he was just visiting and having a good time. Not that he wanted to tell them what had happened, he just needed to be somewhere else. Somewhere where he could be himself and not worry if they knew, if they where acting out of pity.

Sure, he had a better time in London with some of his mates he could hardly see anymore. They had some good times just hanging around and going out to pubs for some drinks and it was fine. But that was it. He didn’t had the guts to tell them so he still felt like he was running away from it all.

The phone buzzed. It was a message from Adam.

\- Oi! When r you coming back? I can’t stand Robert in the scrap any longer.

\- Giving you grief is he?

\- Seriously Aaron. The guy is a muppet. I don’t get how you could ever fancied him.

\- Soon. I’ll let you know.

\- Yeah, whatever.  
   How r you?

\- Fine

\- OK. I see you’re in chatty mood.

\- Don’t start. I’ll be in touch.

\- Sure. I’ll believe that when it happens.

Aaron took a deep breath and looked around the room. He wanted to be alone but the music and the loud noise of people in the pub interrupted his thoughts. Someone approached his table from the bar with two beers and handed one to him.

\- Are you Okay? You look like you want to run outta the door.

\- Sorry. I’m done in. I guess I’ll call it a night.

\- No worries. So I guess you’re not interested in that guy who spent all night checking you out.

He looked at his friend pointing the beer to the pool table where he could see a tall blond guy drinking his beer looking back at him.  
Aaron looked down at his beer and started peeling off the tip of the paper label from the bottle.

\- Whoa. You really are in a mood tonight!

The tall blond figure just brought the image of Robert into his head. And with it all that happened back home. Even that far away he couldn’t keep all those things away from his mind. A few months ago he would consider a one of to numb his feelings. He drank the rest of his beer in one gulp and stood up with resolve. 

\- Right. I’ll meet you back home. 

\- That’s the spirit. Go get him. His friend followed him with his eyes walking past the pool table and heading to the exit alone. 

 ——————————————

\- Morning.

Aaron heard a voice entering the kitchen where he was standing having his morning coffee. He could never drink his coffee while sitting down. 

His friend continued:

\- I guess you haven’t pulled that guy last night. Shame. He looked like he was really into you. 

\- Yeah. Clearly, that’s why he’s in your bed. 

\- Well… one of us had to have a good night. Are you regretting not going for him? I told you to. 

\- No it’s fine. 

\- So we’re okay?

\- Yeah. Look, I really appreciate you letting me stay over for these couple of days but i think I’ll head back home. I needed to clear my head so cheers for that. 

\- Is this because of the bloke from last night?

\- No! I said I don’t care. It’s just…

Aaron considered dropping his facade and tell his friend everything, but he realized that the person he needed to talk to wasn’t in the room, or even in the same town for that matter.

\- … that I was going with some stuff back home. But it’s all sorted now. I just need to go back.

\- Okay. You know you’re always welcome to visit and stay. I know you had some rough time in the past with the Jackson thing…

Aaron looked at the ceiling and fired back:

\- Thing? That’s how you describe it? Cheers, you are really making me feel better.

\- Sorry, bad choice of words. I can tell something is bothering you, that’s what I meant. Anyway, just do me a favour.

\- You’re going to give me life advices?

\- Don’t let it rule your life. Whatever happened in the past doesn’t mean you have to keep reliving it in the present or in the future. Okay?

Those words, even if they sounded like a cheesy fortune cookie, actually made some sense. Aaron nodded and smiled in some sort of appreciation, grabbed his backpack and said goodbye.

He was slowing realize that he had to let it all go. It wouldn’t be easy seeing everyone back home and going to court to face it all over again, but he needed to do this. He needed to, once again, pick himself up and rebuild his life. He had done it before and he was determined to do it again.

—————————————-

The taxi pulled up to the scrapyard driveway and Aaron was already feeling like he was sick. The first thing that came to his mind about that place was Gordon threatening him before he left. He felt anger for not remembering the good stuff over that single day, and before he let the feeling overwhelm him, he got out of the taxi paying the driver with a quick thank you.

He looked around and the place looked deserted. It was still early in the day so maybe no one was there yet. He started to rethink all the reasons he came to the scrap first and not to the pub to see his mum. He walked around among all the junk and how messy it all looked. Not that Adam hadn’t done a good job while he was away, it just seemed like everything reflected how he was feeling. The once white washers in the corner, the shopping carts full of car parts, the cars with no tires stuck in the rubble…

Aaron lifted one the exhausts from the floor causing a metallic clang that echoed across the yard. The door from the cabin opened suddenly and two men approached the steps with surprised looks.

For a few seconds, the silence took over the yard again. Aaron looked at the two men and greeted them with a head nod from a distance, standing, pushing the rumble with his foot.

\- A… Aaron! Adam shouted while looking at Robert not sure what else to say. 

The men descended the metallic steps slowly almost afraid that it would make Aaron leave again. A few steps were now between them and Aaron. Both men looked at each other awkwardly, waiting to see which one should greet him first.

Robert felt the need to break the clear uncomfortable silence.

\- So… you’re back.

\- So it seems. Missed me, did ya?

Aaron mocked while looking first at Adam then Robert.

\- Me? I wouldn’t go that far. But him… well, lets just say he’s been a giant prat.

Adam joked with a smile in his face looking at Robert.

\- Careful. That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about.

Robert’s raised his eyes from the ground when Aaron finished his sentence still not sure if he heard right. Aaron met Robert’s eyes with a grin, biting his bottom lip. Silence once more took over the yard.

\- Well, okay. I know when I’m not wanted.

Adam stepped back from the ensemble only interrupted by Aaron’s stepping towards him opening his arms.

\- Come here! 

Aaron pulled Adam for their usual friendly hug followed by big loud pats in the back.

\- Don’t you ever let me here alone with him. 

Adam whispered in Aaron’s ear fully aware that Robert was listening.

The hug lasted for a few seconds while Aaron looked over his friend’s shoulder at Robert. Robert nodded in acceptance of the need for the two best friends to finally greet each other. After all he just got what he was hoping for: his boyfriend back.


End file.
